The Super Best Friends Adventures
The Super Best Friends 7 Adventures '''is an new series created by MissAppear869 that anyone can join and help write. It's about SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Mr Krabs all become a new team called Super Best Friends! An evil team called Dreaded Evil trys to destroy the Bikini Bottom. This series maybe like IJLSA Adventures but new stuff is about to happen! Characters Super Best Friends 7 '''SpongeBob: Super Sponge Patrick: Starfish Man Squidward: Dreaded Squidward Sandy: Super Squirrel Mr Krabs: Wizard Krabs Mermaidman: Aquaman Barnicle Boy: Aqualad Dreaded Evil [[Bob |'Bob ']] [[Dreaded Patrick|'Dreaded Patrick']] [[Squidlina|'Squidlina']] [[Nico|'Nico ']] Robot Krabs Episodes Season 1 1. The SBF7 Adventures January 6, 2010 Written by: 'MissAppear869 SpongeBob has found another evil team named Dreaded Evil and as the SBF7 they must deafeat them and save the town. '''2. The Horror of Hospital! January 6, 2010 Written by: 'SpongeWriter123 SpongeBob is sicken and others take him to hospital. Dreaded EVIL take hospital and this up to Super Sponge to save sick fishes. Rather, SICKEN Super Sponge! '''3. Starfish Man vs Dreaded Patrick January 7,2010 Written by: '''MissAppear869 None of the members from the SBF can defeat Dreaded Patrick. It is written that only Starfish Man can defeat him. '''4. Kicking goals January 7,2010 Written by: '''MissAppear869 SpongeBob and Patrick found out that Dreaded Evil is entering the Soccer Tourment and they must win before they get the trophy. '''5. Failed in the Heat January 7,2010 Written by: '''MissAppear869 It is 46 degrees and the SBF has been failing missions beacuse of the heat. Dreaded Evil plans to blow up the sun and the heat wave went up to 50! Can the SBF save the world before their mission is a complete failer? '''6. Dreaded Squidward vs Squidlina January 7,2010 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Squidward's ex-girlfriend Squidlina has seen her rob the bank and Dreaded Squidward shall fight her. Can Squidward defeat her with-out falling in love too much? '''7. Super Squirrel vs Nico January 8,2010 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Sandy's cousin Nico have been beating up the civillens and it is up to her to stop her. '''8. Upgrade peice January 9,2010 Written by: '''MissAppear869 After defeating Dreaded Evil, SpongeBob found an white peice. Wizard Krabs says thats the upgrade peice that can upgrade your Techniques even your powerful Technique. '''9. Mid-evil Dreaded Squidward! January 9,2010 Written by: '''MissAppear869 Squidward has gone evil beacuse of the Milkshake! Squidlina is behind this and she is the only one who can control Squidward! Can the SBF foil Squidlina's plans? '''10. A new foe! January 9,2010 Written by: '''MissAppear869 There is a new rival that the SBF has to face, but who is it? '''11. Nico Turns...GOOD?! Nico actually falls in love with Sandy, because she's pretty. But SpongeBob is appaled, and needs to get everything back to normal before the next fight! 12. The Super Quarrel: Adventure! January 23, 2010 Written by: '''SpongeWriter123 The Suber Best Friends begin quarrel and dreaded EVIL attacks jellyfish fields in order to get energy of jellyfishes' sting. Will The Suber Best Friends become real friends again and save jellyfishes or not? '''13. GOODed GOOD? January 24, 2010 Written by: '''SpongeWriter123 As Valentine's Day comes and The Suber Best Friends don't want to fight, Sandy invents invention what makes every villain into hero. However, when GOODed GOOD (Dreaded EVIL) states that they were pretending and traps The Suber Best Friends, then may guess that Sandy's invention doesn't work! (And The Suber Best Friends are in trouble!) Staff Please put your username and a job that you like to be. '''MissAppear869: '''Creator, Executive Producer, Writer (All Seasons) '''SpongeWriter123: '''Writer (Season 1 - Present) '''William Leonard: Writer: Secondary Position(Season 1-Present) Triva/Goofs *It's just like the IJLSA Adventures *There will be at least 20 epsiodes for each seaon. Category:Spin-Offs Category:Inactive Spin-Offs Category:MissAppear869 Category:SpongeWriter123 Category:William Leonard Category:Spin-Offs Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:2010 Category:Pages with red links